The Valenroh Chronicles
by JubJub 0250
Summary: The last kingdom of China, Valenroh, is weakening. The Guilds reign supreme and war has broken out between them. Follow the lives of seven individuals as they try to make their way in this world with the help of the Masters of the Jade Palace. Will they survive or will they fall to the conflict?
1. Mischief Not Managed

The Valenroh Chronicles

By: JubJub 0250

Chapter One: Mischief Not Managed

Valley of Peace, Valenroh; August 24, 1502

Disclaimer: I will say this once and only once: I do not own Kung Fu Panda. Never had, never will. Now, if you poor, deprived blokes miss this ridiculous statement keeping you from the story, then you can check back to chapter one if you need to be reminded why I am not Dreamworks.

A/N: Just a note, cows, deer, and chicken are not sentient and are raised and eaten as food by villagers who are carnivores and omnivores.

The first rays of sunlight crested the horizon in the Valley of Peace. Although it marked the beginning of a new day, some were reluctant to embrace it. The fifteen year old wolf cracked an eyelid and groaned. He sat up slowly and rubbed the grit out of his ice blue eyes. His short, white fur was ruffled by the slight breeze. He wore a white button-down shirt with a turned down collar. The top two buttons where unbuttoned. He had on loose, dark grey trousers and a black cloak. Two leather bandoliers with five pouches a piece ran diagonally across his chest. On a chain around his neck was his most valued possession: a ring made of a blue-white stone. The canine stretched, popping his back, and padded silently across the roof of the house he had spent the night. His bare paws dropped to the cobbled street with a muffled thud. Time to start another day in the shadows.

The gong of the Jade Palace shattered the early morning quiet. As is custom, the Furious Five and the Dragon Warrior snapped to attention outside of their room. Well, at least the Furious Five did.

"PANDA!" Shifu yelled, "You will climb Wu Dan mountain five times if you don't get up this instant!"

A crash sounded from inside of the room and a bleary eyed panda stumbled into the hall.

"Good morning master...," Po yawned, rubbing grit out of his eyes.

"Panda...what have I told you about being on time?" Shifu seethed.

Not giving Po any time to respond, Shifu snapped his fingers and Tigress turned towards Po. Too late, the panda realized what was happening.

"No Tigress, please, spare me!" Po screamed, sprinting out of the barracks.

He pounded down the stairs and into the expansive courtyard. Completely ignoring the cobbled path, he ran across the grass. The morning dew tickled his bare paws, but Po paid it little mind. After all, he had a more pressing matter to attend to.

"PO!"

"HELP!"

Po was starting to get desperate. He was breathing heavily and he hadn't even made it to the stairs...wait, that was the answer! He altered his course slightly and tried to ignore the soft pitter-patter of his pursuer's paws. Ten yards, five, the door loomed ever closer. Po narrowly avoided a collision with the unyielding wood in his eagerness to flee. He yanked open the large doors with ease and...was promptly tackled from behind. Po cried out in surprise as a furry orange tiger clung to his back.

"Oh no," Po muttered, "Not again!"

Tigress slid off of the panda's back, but he had already started to tumble down a couple thousand stairs.

"Ow...ow...ow...ow...ow!" Po grunted every time he made contact with the angular steps.

Tigress was trying in vain to catch him, Po saw. It was too bad, really. He would definitely have a few bruises and perhaps a black eye when he finally stopped. Every time he would bounce upwards slightly, and then gravity would take over, slamming him down with brutal force. Although it was more painful it was definitely a faster way to get to the village. The end was in sight, but not for long. Po soon found that his left eye was swelling shut. He rolled a good ten meters before he stopped, clutching his face. His injuries included a, just as predicted, black eye, a few large bruises, and a shallow gash on his forehead. He groaned aloud and rolled onto his back. Tigress was at his side in an instant.

"Po! I'm so sorry! I didn't realize-" Tigress started, but Po interrupted her.

"Shh!" Po said and silently pointed to the pickpocket going on in front of them. An upper-class pig wearing the finest silk was unknowingly having his pocket picked by a slim rabbit. Tigress started to get up to stop the thief, but for some strange reason, Po held her back.

"Stop it and look there!" Po whispered, a little harshly, pain lacing his voice.

Two ice blue eyes glimmered in the darkness of a nearby alley. Tigress turned her attention away from the orbs of pale sapphire and back to the pickpocket. With the reflexes and practice of a seasoned professional, the rabbit dipped both of his hands into a outer pocket of the robe and replaced the hefty money sack with a equally heavy sphere of iron. However, events took a turn for the worse when the portly pig's robes caught fire. The pig screamed as the flames licked his flesh. This time, Po didn't stop Tigress as she stood up from her kneeling position beside him and sprinted to help the victim. Suddenly, the figure in the alleyway sprang from the darkness and socked the rabbit thief in the face.

"GYAHHH?!" the thief screamed in surprise as his nose met fist and his back met stone.

The figure snatched the small, heavy coin purse from the paws of the rabbit and dashed towards the burning pig. He reached swiftly into the pig's pocket and removed the sphere. The figure screamed in pain as the sphere scorched his paw. The smell of burning flesh permeated the air from the pig and the figure alike. He tossed the sphere up into the air as high as he could and then he ran back into the darkness of the alleyway, smoke curling upwards from his paw. The sphere exploded into a small ball of fire and shrapnel. Luckily, none of the deadly metal seemed to hit any civilians. Po looked away from the fleeing creature and turned his attention to the pig. Tigress had tackled him and smothered the flames with a tunic taken off of a nearby clothesline. The scene had caused quite the commotion and the town guard now had the thief in chains. An enthusiastic crowd was also there, cheering on the heroes all the while. Po had now gotten up from the road and jogged over to Tigress, despite his injuries.

"Tigress!" Po said urgently, "That guy who saved the pig took the coin purse! We have to go after him!"

"What?!" Tigress exclaimed, surprised.

She didn't see the figure take the purse. She barely had time to prepare for Po grabbing her wrist and dragging her into the alleyway where the cloaked creature had disappeared. They saw a black blur scale the side of a building and take to the rooftops.

"There he is!" Tigress called, "Let's go!"

Jay raced lightly across the rooftops, paws making muffled thumps upon contact with the shingles of the roof. His black cloak streamed behind him as he ran. His ears twitched as he heard the tiger leap onto the roof and the panda clamber up after her. Jay muttered a few choice words under his breath as he realized that he was being pursued. He hesitated for a moment before turning around to face the teenaged masters chasing him. The pair slid to a stop on the smooth shingles.

"Stop! You are to be brought in for questioning at the Jade Palace," Tigress demanded.

Jay chuckled and leaned back against the chimney.

"It's not that simple, Tigress," he said.

"How do you know my name?" Tigress asked heatedly.

Jay snorted derisively, "Honestly, everyone in Valenroh knows your name. How could they not?"

Tigress growled angrily, but Po, on the contrary, was listening attentively. He could tell that the speaker was young, perhaps even fifteen like he was.

"Why did you do that?" Po questioned the speaker.

Jay turned his ice blue eyes on Po and said bluntly, "Because it was right."

Po turned to Tigress and said with confidence, "See? He's a good person by the sound of things."

Tigress started arguing with Po, and Jay slipped away into the darkness of a side street.

Tigress turned around, frustrated and realized Jay had snuck away.

"No!" She roared in frustration, clenching her fists.

Jay sighed almost inaudibly. That had been a close one. He held up the money purse and jiggled it a little. Yuan clinked together inside and Jay smirked triumphantly. A worthy conquest indeed. This much money would be enough to purchase a few toys and food for the children living in the slums. Jay stuffed his black cloak into a leather satchel slung over his shoulder and stepped onto the main road. Pedestrians went about their daily business and some even smiled at the teen. He would always smile back and continue on his way. He reached the main square and saw multiple vendors selling their goods. Jay walked up to a familiar stall and wrapped on the bamboo counter.

"Wha-?" The vendor slurred.

The old rabbit peered with bleary eyes at Jay.

"Aha! My best customer! How are you, lad?" The rabbit asked.

Jay smirked and replied, "I'm fine, Fanngor."

Fanngor lowered his voice so that only Jay could hear, "How are those kids?"

The old rabbit knew that Jay was sheltering orphanage escapees somewhere in the city and had agreed to provide food for them for half price.

"They're ok. How much can I get for this much money?" Jay asked, tossing the purse onto the counter with a jingle.

Fanngor looked inside with wide eyes.

"There's nearly 300 Yuan in here! You could buy anything I have in stock."

"Alright I'll have three of your finest cooked steaks, six peaches, and a five pound sack of rice," Jay decided.

"That will be 230 Yuan,"

The wolf handed over the money and thanked Fanngor before leaving the square

He walked leisurely down the street until he reached another part of the valley. Lanterns in store fronts became less and less common until there were none altogether. Shadows made by the sun looked like robbers waiting to strike to the untrained eye. This was the poorest section of the city, The Rat's Den they called it. The villagers who couldn't afford proper houses lived here, in constant fear of criminals. News of robberies and attacks almost never made it to the ears of the Jade Palace residents because victims just didn't make it out alive. Jay was a member of the Fist of Calix, one of the numerous guilds warring for power in China. His job as an operative was to steal from the rich and give to the poor. Saw by common folk as thieves and sometimes heroes, they were usually sent to prison if they were caught. Jay approached a run down shack with no lights inside. The roof had caved in long ago, so it was of no use to anyone. Except him, of course. He walked inside and moved aside some rubble. Underneath was an trapdoor that was slightly ajar. He shook his head ruefully and lifted it open. Five young faces peered up at him through the blackness. Jay dropped down into the light and shut the trapdoor behind him.

"Wu Jin, how many times do I have to tell you to shut the trapdoor all the way?" Jay asked one of the children with fake sternness.

"Umm...three?" Wu Jin, a eleven year old male fox replied with a grin.

Another male, a nine year old panther barely suppressed giggles.

"And you Xìngfú, you forgot to blow out the candle the last time, knucklehead!" Jay accused playfully, giving the panther a noogie.

The ten year old female cheetah twins, Línghún and Muilì cuddled his leg, purring.

"Hey, Jay," Muilì said with a smile, green eyes shining.

"We missed you," Línghún finished, her brown eyes looking into his blue.

He scratched behind their ears for a moment before laying his sapphire eyes on the last resident. A ten year old female clouded leopard slept in the corner of the room. Jay padded silently up to her and shook her shoulder to wake her.

"Mei, sweetheart, time for dinner," he said softly.

"Mmm... Jay?" Mei mumbled as she awoke.

"Yes, Mei. It's dinner time. I have a special treat for you," the wolf said, scooping her into his arms.

She squealed in delight as he carried her over to the others.

Once they were all seated, Jay passed around half a steak and a serving of rice for each of them.

"Thank you," Mei said before digging in.

"You're welcome," Jay replied.

He took a bite, savoring the succulent meat.

"This is really good Jay!" Xìngfú commented, "Where did you get it?"

"Fanngor, who else?" Jay replied with a smile.

The twins thanked Jay in unison, hugging him in turn before heading to their sleeping sacks.

"Wait a moment girls," Jay called after them.

The pair paused and turned around.

"What's wrong?" Muilì asked.

Línghún just stared at him questioningly.

"I have something to tell you all," Jay started as he passed out the peaches.

"What's this?" Wu Jin asked, staring curiously at the peach.

"It's a peach. Try it," Jay said.

The vixen took a bite and his eyes widened in surprise.

Taking this as a good sign, the other children took bites and were amazed at how sweet it was.

"So, I'll be going to high school soon," Jay said after he took a bite of his peach.

Línghún burst into tears.

"Línghún, what's the matter," Jay asked, his heart breaking for the kit.

"You'll leave us all alone!" Línghún wailed, tears soaking his shirt.

"Only for the day, and then I'll come back and teach you what I learned," he promised softly.

"R-really?" She stuttered.

"Really."

Línghún wiped her eyes and gave Jay one last hug before heading to bed. Xìngfú, Muilì, and Wu Jin followed soon afterward. Only Mei remained awake.

"Gonna go to bed, Mei?" Jay asked.

"Can you tell me a story first?" Mei asked.

"About what?" the wolf inquired.

"The Dragon Warrior and the Furious Five!" the leopard exclaimed excitedly.

"Alright, well, do you want to hear about how Po became the Dragon Warrior?"

"Yeah!"

"Before Po was the Dragon Warrior, he has just the son of a noodle chef named Mr. Ping..."

Jay finished about thirty minutes later to find Mei asleep in his lap. He smiled down at her fondly before carrying her to an empty sleeping sack and tucked her in. He kissed her forehead and after blowing out the candle, he too entered the world of dreams.

A/N: Alright that's the first chapter! Updates will be once every two to three week. Give me some motivation with a review! Thanks! Also, Farseer3669 and I are writing companion series for Kung Fu Panda and this is the first.

~Jubs


	2. Unexpected Complications

The Valenroh Chronicles

By: JubJub 0250

Chapter Two: Unexpected Complications

Valley of Peace, Valenroh; September 1, 1502

A/N: Ok if you didn't notice the time skip by the date, there was one. It is now the first day of high school. Also, words in '…' is thought.

Jay cracked an eye open and groaned. A familiar scent filled his nostrils and he pushed the giggling leopard of his chest.

"Why must you wake me this early, Little One?" The wolf slurred sleepily.

Mei giggled again at the nickname and responded matter-of-factly, "Because it's your first day of school!"

Jay shot bolt upright, surprise written all over his face.

"Gremor's beard! I'll be late!" He exclaimed, invoking the name of a lesser god to create a mild curse.

He quickly slithered out of his sleeping sack and started putting on his customary white button down shirt. He had worn his grey pants to bed so he didn't need to worry about those. Jay glanced around the basement and saw that the others were still asleep. His eyes also flicked to Mei's attire for today, which consisted of a green vest with black trim and gray pants.

"Mei, what are you doing up?" Jay inquired, "Usually you love to sleep in."

"I wanted to see you off," she replied, giving him a hug.

Jay was touched by the small act of kindness.

"Thank you, Mei," He said, filling a pot with some water from one of the many sealed canteens in the corner, "Could you do me a favor and cook some rice and carrots for breakfast for the others?"

"Sure thing," the leopard said, taking some leftover carrots from a sealed jar and closed it, so the three carrots wouldn't be crawling with insects by midday. She sliced the carrots into small chunks with her claws before putting them in the pot along the water and rice that Jay was adding. Jay removed his weapon of choice from his rucksack, a modified crossbow and removed the knife from the underside and picked up some flint from the corner. The crossbow was special and unique. It had the ability to be disassembled for easy transport and had crosshairs near the front for increased accuracy. The knife doubled as a bayonet and the eight inch blade was made of tempered steel. Jay struck the blade against the flint and showered sparks onto some twigs and sticks that Mei had gathered in the ancient fireplace. The sparks took to the dry wood and started to burn a few seconds later. Jay added a log to the blaze and attached the pot to a metal rod that spanned the length of the fireplace.

"I have to go. See you later, Mei," the wolf said.

"Bye," Mei replied, watching the water come to a boil.

Jay gave her a kiss on the forehead and shouldered his rucksack with his disassembled crossbow inside. His knife was stored in a sheath attached to his right forearm, concealed in the sleeve of his shirt. He climbed out of the trapdoor entrance and shut it behind him. Jay took off at a brisk walk towards the high school, which was just off of the main square. He emerged from the Rat's Den and onto a side street. Two rights and a left turn later, he had arrived at the main road. The village square was in sight despite the morning mist obscuring his view. It was a slightly chilly morning for September, and Jay clenched and unclenched his paws to retain feeling in them. Vendors were setting up shop around him and villagers were heading to their jobs. The villages would wave at him every now and again as he crossed the square. Jay walked about two blocks more before reaching the high school campus. The Jade Palace Gong had rang about and hour ago, so Jay estimated that he had about fifteen minutes to kill. His eyes swept across the courtyard until he saw six figures walk through the gate. They were instantly recognizable. He let out a sigh of exasperation.

'Ugh. I never get a break,' Jay complained mentally.

The warriors of the Jade Palace walked into the courtyard outside of the two story school, talking excitedly amongst themselves, except Tigress's, that is. Her amber orbs flitted from person to person, taking them in.

'Uh oh,' Jay thought, when Tigress's curious eyes came to rest on him.

They lingered a little longer on him than they had on the other teens. After a few agonizing moments, she turned back to the others and started to talk to the urgently. Jay's heart sunk with the realization that he might be discovered.

"Guys," Tigress said urgently to her fellow masters, "see that wolf over there?"

The others turned to where she was staring, and saw a teenaged wolf turning to the side, but not before they saw a flash of ice blue eyes.

"Po, don't those eyes seem familiar?" Tigress asked.

"No, not real- wait, you think that could be that guy we saw the other day?" Po asked, catching on surprisingly quickly.

"Yeah I think so!" Tigress confirmed, starting to get excited.

"Let's go ask him if he saved that pig!" Po suggested and without waiting for an answer, started to walk towards the wolf.

"Po! You can't just approach him like that! That's rude!" Viper protested.

Po hesitated, but Tigress was already jogging towards the wolf.

At that moment, one of the teachers rang a small, handheld gong. The students started to rush inside and Jay was lost in the crowd. Tigress growled in slight anger at losing her prey, but the school was only so big. She would find him eventually. The other Kung Fu masters had walked up behind her while she had been thinking.

"Let's go, Tigress," Crane said, starting to walk towards the entrance of the large building.

"We can find him later," Monkey said over his shoulder as he followed Crane.

Tigress gave a sigh before traipsing into the school with the others.

Jay glanced at his schedule again and genuinely smiled. Math was his first class and his best subject back when he was still being schooled in the Fist of Calix headquarters. He walked into the east wing of the school quickly, slipping past other students in the crowded hallway. He finally reached his locker after skirting around a large group of seniors blocking the hall. Jay unlocked his locker with a key had obtained from the principal yesterday. He glanced at the dark, wooden interior before slamming the door shut. He probably wouldn't be using it much because he couldn't afford to buy scrolls for his subjects. He continued down the passage until he reached his Formal Geometry classroom. Jay walked inside and looked around. Nobody was in sight, so he took a seat at the front. The warning gong rang for class, telling students that they had five minutes to get to class. He looked upwards at the small hole in the wall that the sound emitted from. He had asked the principal about the school's bell system. It consisted of one metal pipe in the main office that branched off into each hallway and classroom. The sound would reverberate in the pipes and be transmitted throughout the school. Jay was suddenly interrupted from his musings by the arrival of a certain cobra he knew all too well.

"Brett? Is that you?" The wolf asked.

His fellow Fist of Calix operative slithered further into the room. His scales were black with grey diamonds running down his back. His bright green eyes flashed in recognition.

"The one and only," the fifteen year old cobra said, smiling.

"Why in the name of Calix are you here?" Jay questioned, still surprised by the arrival of his life long friend.

"The Envoy heard of your predicament and Commander Bryn sent me too help," Brett said casually, as if he was commenting about the weather.

Jay smiled at his friend as the other students started to walk in.

"Additional help is always welcome," the wolf said, "Here, take a seat."

Brett took a seat next to Jay and waited for the other students to be seated. To Jay's dismay, Viper came in and took a seat a row behind Jay. The other students had all taken seats and were chatting quietly amongst themselves. A tall figure suddenly entered through the doorway.

"Good morning, class," the fox said, "Welcome to your honors math course, or formal geometry. I am , your teacher."

He walked forward and sat down behind a desk at the front of the class and took out a scroll.

"Ok let's take roll... Pong Toan?"

"Here," a pig said.

"Layla Yin Gu?"

"Here," a rabbit said.

"Jay Ventari?"

"Here, sir," the wolf said softly.

Viper looked at Jay out of the corner of her eye. He looked remarkably similar to the boy in the courtyard.

"I'll have to mention this to the others," she thought to herself.

Attendance was soon over and walked to the front of the class.

"So," he started, "Who can tell me what the Pythagorean Theorem is?"

Jay raised his paw and was called on.

"It is 'a' squared plus 'b' squared equals 'c' squared."

"Correct!" The fox confirmed, "And who can tell me what the formula for tangent is?"

Jay thought for a moment before raising his paw.

was surprised. No new geometry student had attempted to answer before.

"Think you know it, Jay?"

"Isn't it opposite side over adjacent side of a right triangle depending on the angle you are using?" the wolf answered tentatively.

"T-that's correct," the fox replied, stunned, "Are you sure you're a freshman?"

"Oh I'm quite sure," Jay said, chuckling a little.

"In that case, please take out a blank scroll, everyone. Today, we will be learning about different types of angles and transversals, so be sure to take notes," said.

The rest of the class was fairly uneventful and in no time at all, the gong rang, making a few students jump.

waved goodbye and looked around his classroom. One desk in the front was still occupied.

"Sir, is there a chance I could possibly borrow some blank scrolls? I can't afford them, you see," Jay asked.

"Well, I suppose I could spare a few. Why don't you save some Yuan to buy some?" The fox asked.

"The answer is simple. Scrolls can't be eaten," Jay said matter-of-factly.

"Of course you can borrow some scrolls, lad," said, pitying his new student.

"Thank you so much!" Jay said before leaving the class.

Jay walked into the central portion of the building and took a right. He opened the door in front of him and walked inside. The stone floor of the gym was cold against his bare feet, but he didn't mind. A few other freshmen were already there for PE class. Among those students stood the Furious Five and Po. Jay groaned inwardly. Would he get a break? More students filed in and soon the teacher did as well. He was a pig that looked like he was really cocky.

"Listen up!" The pig roared, silencing everyone, "I am Mr. Hydran, your PE teacher. Everyone go get changed into your uniforms and meet here in five minutes! Girls, locker rooms on the right. Guys, on the left. Move!"

The students did as they were told and got changed, except for Jay. He couldn't afford a uniform, so he just waited outside the door. In five minutes, all students had returned. Mr. Hydran eyed Jay's white shirt and grey pants with disgust. He muttered something about slum trash before starting the lesson.

"Alright! Today we will be learning about basic self defense with short sticks and staffs," the pig started.

Tigress scoffed loudly as she heard this and Mr. Hydran turned his eyes on her.

"Shut it, cat! Don't they teach you up at that fancy palace to have some manners!?"

Tigress just stared back at him with a bored expression on her face while a few students sniggered.

"I want to see where all of you stand as far as skill goes!" The pig continued loudly, "Since the wolf and Master Tigress are so ken on disobeying the rules, they can face off first! No Kung Fu of any kind! Wolf, choose your weapon!"

"Short stick, if you please," Jay said quietly.

A short stick was handed to him. It was a thin, cylindrical stick a little under two and a half feet with leather wrapped around all but the hilt for cushioning. Tigress chose a bamboo staff.

They each took a place at opposite sides of a 20x20 square painted on the ground.

"The rules are simple! Try and make your opponent concede or force them out of the ring," Mr. Hydran said.

While the pig was teaching, Jay took off his chain from around his neck. He put the chain in his pocket and slipped the ring onto the ring finger of his left paw. Strangely enough, as soon as he put on the ring, power surged into him, catching him by surprise. He almost took a step backwards but stopped himself.

He glanced at the ring, thinking, "I'll deal with it later."

"Opponents ready!" Mr. Hydran bellowed.

Tigress was holding the staff in the standard quarter staff grip, the weapon pointed at the wolf. Jay was holding the stick with two hands, the tip pointing at Tigress.

"Three...two...one...begin!"

Tigress let out a roar and charged Jay, staff twirling in her paws.

Tigress prepped to swing at the wolf's head as she ran at him. Jay pivoted on his left foot and turned to the side. He ducked her swing and swept his stick towards her shins. She tripped over it and fell. Luckily, she rolled forward and got up from a crouch, turning to face Jay.

"You'll pay for that," Tigress growled, baring her fangs.

"Heh, if you can catch me," Jay chuckled.

This only served to make Tigress more angry. She charged with a roar and swung in a downward strike at Jay. He twisted deftly to the side and countered at her exposed head. She blocked just in time and push him back with a series of left and right hits in quick succession. Jay backed away from Tigress and gazed intently at her. He was no longer smiling.

"No more playing games," Jay said coldly, "Now it's time for the real fight."

Tigress was surprised and thought, "That's not his best!?"

Jay adjusted his grip on the stick into the back hand position and paused. Then, he sprinted with unnatural speed at the tiger. With a roar, he leapt into the air and his ring flashed blue. He swung downward in a backhand power swing. Tigress raise her staff in a two handed block. The short stick met the staff in a flash of blue light. The staff shatter into millions of pieces and blew Tigress off of her feet. Jay pointed the short stick at her neck.

"Concede," Jay commanded.

A/N: First cliffhanger! Hope you all enjoyed this chapter. And 11 reviews! I love you guys. Be sure to drop one on this chapter and keep up the support and constructive criticism!

~Jubs


	3. The Pursuers Emerge

The Valenroh Chronicles

By: JubJub 0250

Chapter Three: The Pursuers Emerge

Valley of Peace, Valenroh; September 1, 1502

The entire gym was stunned into silence. The most stunned of all were the teenaged Kung Fu masters. Tigress stared open-mouthed at the wolf standing over her.

"Well?" Jay said, breaking the suffocating quiet, "what say you?"

Tigress was so shocked that even though her mouth opened, no words came out.

"What say you?!" Jay yelled, jolting her into action.

"I-I...I surrender," the master said, even now still a little shell shocked.

Jay let out a sigh and offered his paw to her. She took it and was soon back on her feet. They walked out of the ring together and Jay was instantly mobbed by the rest of his class. Tigress, although angry and embarrassed about her defeat, started to admire Jay just a tiny bit. The other Furious Five members and Po join her in gazing at the crowd of rowdy teens.

"Tigress what happened?" Monkey asked.

"Yeah the fight was over so fast," Po chipped in.

This was not the right thing to say. Tigress narrowed her eyes and snarled at Po.

"...Oops."

The tiger took a deep breath and said, "I don't know how he beat me. He was just so quick and he dodged all of my swings."

Mantis glanced over at Jay and saw that he looked extremely awkward as well as...was that fatigue?

"Hey guys, maybe we should help the wolf out," the insect commented.

Jay managed to make eye contact with Viper. His sapphire orbs had a slightly pleading look to them. Viper took the cue and pulled Jay from the crowd as tried to calm down the students.

Once Jay and Viper rejoined the other masters, the wolf spoke.

"Thank you, Master Viper. Handling myself in large social crowds vying for my attention isn't exactly a strong suit," Jay said.

Viper giggled and replied, "My pleasure. You didn't look like you enjoyed it."

A ghost of a smile flitted across the wolf's face before returning to its neutral expression.

"So where did you learn to fight like that? It was pretty-" Crane started.

"Awesome!" Po interjected excitedly.

Jay regarded them all silently for a moment before replying. "These are hard times...even the Valley of Peace isn't without it's criminals."

"Which we take care of," Tigress said.

"No!" Jay snapped coldly, his voice full of anger and tension, "You couldn't be more wrong. You never look after the slums. People die every day because they can't protect themselves and no one is there to protect them. People, I might add, who die on my watch! The thrice accursed Imperials and their bloody social classes kill!"

Jay's paws were shaking and a single tear ran down his cheek.

"We protect all people!" Tigress countered heatedly.

"Oh, then is it just me, or is the little kitten afraid to get her dainty, rich paws dirty!?"

"Oh, that's it!" Tigress exclaimed, raising her paws to strike.

Crane blocked her with his wings.

"I hate to say it, but he's right, Tigress," the avian said.

Tigress growled threateningly and Crane quickly amended his statement.

"Right about us not visiting the slums, I mean," he said.

Tigress ceased growling but kept a scowl on her face.

"Fine," Tigress said grumpily.

The lull in the conversation lasted for a moment before Jay broke it.

"I'm sorry," he said, "I should have spoken about the topic in a more calm fashion."

"It's alright...erm, your name's Jay, right?" Viper asked.

"If that's what you choose to call me, then yes," Jay replied, his witty personality surfacing.

Viper flashed him another smile and was rewarded with one from the wolf.

Tigress then asked, "So...did you save that noble who was on fire?"

'Bloody hell,' Jay thought.

"...You can choose what to believe," Jay replied.

"That's no answer," Tigress growled, "I want a yes or no."

"Perhaps if you tell me why you are so keen to know, I will answer," Jay responded, thanking the gods for giving him a razor sharp mind.

Tigress growled at him and said, "I want to know if he was just some attention seeker or if he was an actual hero."

Jay lowered his gaze spoke so softly that the warriors had to strain to hear him.

"Then you found your man."

In that moment, the gong rang. The students rushed to the door and Jay melded into the crowd. The masters of the Jade Palace followed suit.

"I knew it was him!" Po exclaimed.

"Right, but why was he so reluctant to tell us?" Crane asked.

"Maybe he's shy," Mantis suggested.

"No, I don't think that's it," Monkey said, "What if he doesn't trust us?"

"Why wouldn't he? We protect the Valley, after all," Tigress said.

"Tigress, while Jay may trust us as protectors, he doesn't trust us as people. I mean, all we've done is pry into his business," Viper reasoned.

"Viper's right, Tigress. For now, let's get to class. We'll be late soon," Po said, getting the group's attention.

They went their separate ways and vanished from each other's eyesight as they got farther apart.

Viper slithered into her History class seconds before the bell rang. She glanced around the room and saw that the only seat left open was in the rear of the room. Viper quickly took a seat and focused her attention on the front of the classroom. The teacher took attendance and dove right into educating the class on the Tang Dynasty. The teacher worked fast and the class was clearly having trouble dividing their attention between the lecture and their scrolls. Viper scribbled her notes down furiously as she tried to keep up. The hour was passing quickly and the presentation on the lesson was finished early. Homework was passed out and the students began to work on it. Viper was making slow progress on the assignment. Her notes were not complete due to the speed of the teacher. She tapped her quill on the desk and groaned in frustration.

'This homework isn't easy,' Viper thought.

"Hey, do you need some help?" A voice beside her asked.

Viper looked to her right and saw the cobra from math class looking at her, waiting for a response.

"Oh...um, no. I think I got it," she replied.

The cobra leaned across the aisle and peered at her homework sheet.

"Hmm...you sure about that?" He asked.

Viper blushed and looked away from the male, "Yeah, I need help."

"Hey," the cobra started, "being stuck is nothing to be ashamed of. All you need is a little push in the right direction."

Viper turned to face him and saw that he was holding out his complete notes to her.

"Oh! Thank you, uh..."

"I'm Brett," the cobra said.

"Thank you Brett," Viper said with a smile.

"You're welcome...it's Viper, right?" Brett asked.

"Yes, and could you help me with question number three, please?" Viper asked.

"Of course," he replied smoothly, leaning across the aisle again, "What were three religions practiced within the borders of Chinese rule during the Tang Dynasty?"

"What I'm not sure about is how using a map of borders will help," Viper said honestly.

"Well, it's a tricky question, I'll give you that," Brett said, inspecting the map, "That was the only one I didn't get...,"

Brett looked at the map a little more before suddenly sitting up straight.

"That's it!" He exclaimed excitedly,

"What?" Viper asked.

"We need to look at the borders of modern China and compare them to the borders of China in the Tang Dynasty. Then, we can figure out what countries were inside of the Tang Dynasty borders. Once we have that, we can find out what religions were practiced in those countries back then. Hence, we have the answer, which I believe is Chinese Buddhism, Taoism, and Confucianism," Brett lengthily explained.

Viper glanced at the notes and then back at Brett.

"Wow…I think you're right," Viper said, "Thanks so much for the help!"

"Anytime," Brett replied.

The gong rang and students started to pack up their things.

"I'm still a little confused on some of these questions. Do you think you could come up to the Jade Palace after school to help me some more?" Viper asked.

"I'll try to make it. See you later," Brett said.

He flashed her a tender smile that made her heart flutter before leaving the room.

Jay sighed in frustration as he walked towards the cafeteria. Lunch was Jay's last hour of the day, much to his dismay. Not that it mattered anyway; he couldn't afford to buy lunch. Students waited in line to receive their meals and even more were sitting outside, for it was quite warm and sunny. They chatted amongst their friends as they ate and sat in groups. The market was a little ways down the street and Jay could hear the vendors with his keen ears. His icy eyes scanned for a place to sit and found a spot underneath a large tree. He reclined against the trunk and closed his eyes. His ears perked up at an increasingly familiar voice in the cafeteria.

"Finally! I'm starving!" Po exclaimed as he exited the cafeteria with the Furious Five.

'Just one break! That's all I want!' Jay mentally complained.

"Hey, let's go sit over by Jay, guys," Monkey suggested, pointing.

Jay sighed in defeat as he heard the masters make their way towards him and waited.

"Is he asleep?" Mantis asked.

Without opening his eyes, he replied, "What do you require, masters?"

If they were surprised at his apparent wakening, they didn't show it.

"Hello to you too," Mantis said dryly.

"Well? What do you need?" The wolf asked.

"We were hoping to get to know you better," Crane said bluntly.

"What's to tell?" Jay said, "I'm a normal teen, just like you."

"Where's your lunch?" Viper asked, trying to make the conversation less awkward.

Jay snorted.

"What lunch?"

Viper's eyes narrowed in concern.

"Here, eat this," she said, offering him a dumpling.

"Thank you," the wolf said, tucking the food into his bag.

"Aren't you going to eat it?" Tigress asked.

"I have to feed my family," Jay said like it was normal to feed a family with a portion barely fit for one person.

"Of how many? Surely, you could only support two," Tigress asked.

"Including me, I try to feed six."

Po choked on his meal in surprise. The rest of the masters looked so astounded at this that they couldn't speak except for Monkey.

"S-so you feed six with just a dumpling?!" The simian asked.

"Yes. Sometimes we don't eat for days," Jay said, a slight frown on his face.

"How do you do it?!" Po asked, sounding incredulous.

Jay started to reply but stopped.

"No," he whispered.

"What's wrong?" Mantis asked.

"They've found me..." Jay said, opening his bag.

He removed his crossbow and put it together.

"You had a crossbow in your bag!" Crane said in surprise.

"No time to explain. These people are dangerous and will kill without hesitation. Get everyone inside and bar the doors. Now!" Jay commanded, loading a quarrel.

"No! We will stand and fight!" Tigress said.

"Their lives are worth more than mine. Protect the students now!"

Viper opened her mouth to protest also, but Jay stopped her saying, "It's for the greater good, Viper. Leave me to fight."

" Then the rest of you go. I will stay," Tigress said.

"Fine," Jay said reluctantly as the others left.

Seven cloaked figures entered through the gated entrance.

"Finally, we have found you," the lead figure said, "We are The Seven Wraiths and you will not leave this encounter alive."

They all drew their weapons.

The leader gazed fondly at the blade of one of his knives.

"I remember I killed your father with this blade, little Jay Bird. Drove it right into his heart. Your father was so weak."

"You will die today, Uncle Eiridor," Jay growled.

"And your mother. I remember I was going to sell her to slavery, but she was just so difficult that I had to settle with killing that bitc-"

"Do not speak of my mother that way!" Jay roared, firing his crossbow.

Eiridor twisted to avoid it and the man behind him was shot in the heart.

"Kill them both!" Eiridor yelled, charging with the rest of his men.

Jay managed to kill another man with a crossbow bolt before they were upon him and Tigress.

One of Eiridor's men swung his sword with lighting speed at Jay, intending to split his head in two. Jay blocked with his crossbow and although it stopped the blow, the crossbow was shattered to pieces. He whipped his knife out of the sheath on his forearm and jabbed the man in the stomach. He slashed his throat and Jay looked around as his opponent fell. He was outnumbered two to one and Tigress was in combat.

"It ends here,Ventari scum," Eiridor snarled.

Eiridor and his partner struck at the same time, a sword and two knives flashing towards Jay.

He dodged the weapons and back flipped to gain some distance. The other man was missing a knife, but Jay was so adrenalized that he payed it little notice. Eiridor charged and swung again at the torso, but Jay did a handspring over it. The knife swing that followed was barely parried. Between lack of food and the use of the ring earlier that day, Jay was sorely losing. If help didn't arrive soon, he was finished. He could feel the gazes of the students watching from the windows. They were his only hope now.

"You! Up in the window!" Jay shouted, evading another knife swipe, "Get the rest of the Masters of the Jade Palace out here! Quickly!"

Jay only hoped they would get out here fast enough. He was weakening quickly and received a shallow sword cut on his shoulder. Jay cried out when he received the wound. Tigress was still occupied with her enemy. Her focus was broken when Jay yelled in pain and received a shallow slash in the thigh. She grunted in pain and kept on fighting. Then, the man Jay was fighting made a fatal mistake. He threw his last knife at Jay. Inadvertently calling on the ring's power again, the wolf plucked the knife out of the air and whipped it back at the thrower. The blade stuck in the man's head, killing him instantly. Tigress then knocked out her enemy with a roundhouse kick to the head. Eiridor, realizing he wasn't going to win, fled. The other masters then arrived and surrounded Tigress, asking if she was ok. The adrenaline rush that had over come Jay now faded and pain unlike anything he had ever felt flooded through him.

He only had enough strength for a weak "Hrrrgh," before he crumbled to the ground.

Viper turned around and screamed. Jay laid spread-eagled on the ground. The lower half of his white shirt was stained crimson. The hilt of his opponents first knife protruded from his stomach, gleaming in the sunlight.

A/N: Hey guys! Jubs here! I hope you enjoyed this chapter and will update ASAP! Slap that review button please!


	4. Welcome To The Jade Palace

The Valenroh Chronicles

By: JubJub 0250

Chapter Four: Welcome To The Jade Palace

Valley of Peace, Valenroh; September 1, 1502

The warriors rushed forward and quickly surrounded the stricken wolf. The red stain of blood was slowly spreading under his shirt. Jay was barely conscious and slowly losing his hold on the world of mortals. Mantis struck a few basic pressure points on the wolf to paralyze him.

"Crane!" The insect ordered, "Get a healer, quickly!"

Crane nodded once and took to the skies.

"Monkey, I need you to put pressure around the wound," Mantis said.

Monkey placed his hands around the knife and pushed gently. Jay groaned aloud, being in extreme pain. His vision swam in and out of focus.

'So this is dying,' Jay thought as he closed his eyes, 'What a horrible way to go...'

Just after Jay had succumbed to unconsciousness, Crane arrived with a stretcher and the local healer, who was a rabbit. The rabbit rushed over and produced his medical kit from a satchel at his waist. He knew the chances of Jay living weren't good, but he vowed that he would try to save home regardless.

"He might not make it through the day," the healer said, "I'm going to take the knife out now."

He pulled upwards on the hilt as carefully as possible. The blade made a wet sounding shik as it was removed. Blood poured out of the deep cut. The students in the windows and in the courtyard watched with baited breath.

"Masters, put pressure on this wound!" The rabbit said, pressing a wadded cloth onto the stab wound and holding it in place.

Monkey, Tigress, and Po put their paws on the cloth without complaint when the healer removed his. He prodded a little around the gash and said with relief, " No vital organs seem to be damaged."

The students either sighed with relief or cheered. The healer cleared away the blood with some clean water and moved the cloth. He stitched the wound shut quickly so Jay wouldn't lose more blood. The rabbit spread a healing salve made of different herbs and plants over the cut. Finally, with help from Tigress, they took off his tattered shirt and wrapped a bandage around his torso. They loaded him onto the stretcher and lifted him off of the ground.

"We need to take him to the Jade Palace for protection. It's not often a teen is targeted by bandits," Tigress said.

"Master, this wolf needs medical attention," the rabbit said, trying to convince her.

"The Palace has a healer though," Po said, supporting Tigress.

The healer reconsidered before agreeing, "Alright but only if medical personal is on hand at all times. Otherwise, he will be relocated to the hospital. Is this clear?"

"Crystal," Viper responded.

"Then you may take him to the palace. Go slowly up the stairs or you'll break his stitches."

Po and Monkey picked up the stretcher without a word. The warriors left the curious students and town guard, who were disposing of the bodies, behind. A worried silence descended over the masters and they travelled up the steps. The thought in all of their minds was, 'Will he be ok?'

The palace courtyard was reached in thirty minutes due to the masters having to carry Jay. Grandmaster Shifu was wait at the gates for them, but he wasn't expecting a guest.

"Good afternoon, students," Shifu started, "How was your first da-..."

Shifu was stunned into silence at the sight of Jay.

"Who is this?" The red panda asked.

"His name is Jay, master," Viper said, speaking up.

"And why is he here?"

"Bandits, master. They were harder than any other opponent I have faced besides Tai Lung. For some reason, they wanted to kill this wolf and the latter seems to have encountered them before," Tigress explained, "I was hoping we could give him a temporary residence here until we can bring his pursuers to justice."

Shifu hesitated and said, "Alright, but only until the wound has healed. I will send Zeng to the principal and ask him to give all of you a leave of absence from your studies while we find these criminals."

"Thank you, master," the warriors chorused.

"Please bring this Jay to the infirmary, in the meantime," Shifu said.

"Yes, master."

The Five and Po left Shifu behind and traveled to the infirmary section of the palace. Halfway there, Jay groaned and his eyelids fluttered.

"What?" Jay managed, voice hoarse.

Po jumped in surprise at the sound of the wolf's voice.

"You are at the Jade Palace now," Crane said.

Jay was suddenly wide awake. His vision blurred and warped as he tried to see through the haze of pain.

"Why...are...you...helping...me?" Jay asked.

"You are a civilian just like the others," Viper answered simply.

Jay didn't reply. He had lost too much energy to continue the conversation. However, he resolved to further argue that point later before he lost consciousness again.

"Jay?" Viper asked, looking at him.

She saw that he had drifted off to sleep again, so she said no more. The group reached the infirmary and handed Jay over to the palace healer before going to train. They paired up for sparring in the courtyard and started at once.

"So, what do you think of Jay, guys?" Viper asked, avoiding a kick from Crane.

"He is a seasoned warrior," Tigress started, "He has seen many battles, but his fighting is weapon based and unorthodox."

"He is obviously hiding something," Crane said, "That much is clear."

"He's tough," Monkey commented, "I was watching from a window and he was fighting with that knife in his gut for quite some time."

"I don't think he wants anything to do with us, personally," Viper said, "I mean, he was trying to avoid us all day."

"I agree. I don't think he likes Tigress much as well," Mantis said.

"Yeah, Tigress. You were a little harsh," Po said.

The said tiger was about to protest, but found no evidence to support her argument.

"I'm sorry," Tigress said, thinking back, "I guess I was a little harsh. I was just suspicious."

"Why?" Mantis asked.

"Well, it's not every day that someone willingly grabs a primed firebomb," Tigress said.

"True enough," Mantis replied.

They continued to train with no other noise made aside from yells punctuating an attack. They sparred for about an hour more until they heard a scream of pain from the infirmary. Worried looks were traded amongst the masters as they rushed to the room Jay was located.

"Gremor's saggy left leg! That burns!" Jay yelled through gritted teeth.

The warriors saw the healer pouring a small amount of alcohol onto the wound.

"I'm sorry, sir. It's necessary or the wound will become infected." The healer said, pouring more alcohol onto the gash. Jay cried out again, his claws ripping the futon he was lying on to ribbons. Mantis chuckled at Jays curse.

"You ok buddy?" Po asked.

"Just fine," the wolf said through gritted teeth.

The healer then started to spread a healing salve over the wound. Jay sighed in relief as the cool paste soothed to burn of the alcohol before looking at the Furious Five and the Dragon Warrior.

"Why are you all here?"

"I wanted to ask you some questions," Tigress replied.

"Ah...so an interrogation session...and the rest of you?" Jay asked.

"We wanted to see if you were alright," Viper responded.

The others excluding Tigress nodded in agreement.

"Well I'm fine, so the rest of you may leave."

Nobody moved.

"So you are just as eager for answers as the kitten is," Jay mused.

"That's Master Tigress to you, punk," Tigress snapped.

"Why should I call you by your title if you won't call me by name? What's the old saying? An eye for an eye, meaning we will treat each other with equal respect, in this case, names," Jay retorted in that infuriatingly calm voice.

There was a pause and then the wolf said, " Alright, Master Tigress. I'll play your game. Ask away."

"Who were those people trying to kill you earlier?"

"The Black Hand," Jay answered dismissively, "Those idiots have been chasing few years..."

When Jay saw the blank looks on all of their faces, he was surprised.

"You don't know who they are, do you?"

"Nope, not a clue," Po said, munching on a dumpling he had gotten from God knows where,

"I'm surprised your Master hasn't told all of you what is really going on," Jay started, "Tell me, have you ever heard anything from the Imperial City in the last ten years?"

Tigress thought back and come to think of it, she hadn't, as far as she was aware.

"What's your point?" Monkey asked.

"The Royal Family was assassinated ten years ago," Jay started, but was interrupted by startled gasps."

"No! It can't be true!" Crane said dumbfounded.

The other masters responded with similar cries of outrage.

"How come we haven't heard about this?! Tigress asked.

"You questions will be answered later," Jay said, "The story of what is going on is more important. The Royal Family was weak with grief after their second born child was killed while in a coastal city by a shipload of Wokou Pirates. The Emperor divided the country into four providences, or kingdoms: Valenroh, Quinarth, Jorvangard, and Elspith. He assigned governors to each kingdom except for Valenroh; this way, he had less to look after and more time to grieve. One by one, Elspith, Quinarth, and Jorvangard all fell to bandit armies or the Mongol Empire. The Emperor's advisors all rose up against their ruler except one, mustering large groups of followers. This was the beginning of the Guilds. The biggest massing of followers was alleged to a man named Baojun, the vizier of the military and future leader of the guild called the Black Hand. His forces stormed the Imperial City and his elite troops slaughtered the Emperor and his family when they tried to flee. They blocked off the city to the outside world and didn't allow anyone in or out. Food and goods are traded on unmarked Black Hand vessels. Anyone traveling to the city mysteriously disappears, never to return. Each advisor protects a small portion of Valenroh from outside invaders and other Guilds, but the Black Hand has the most power. They blackmail other Guilds into doing their bidding and kill anyone who stands in their way. It's a changing world, and it's not changing for the better."

The teens were so surprised and so disheartened that they couldn't speak.

It was Po who spoke first, trying to instill confidence in her teammates.

"But we're Kung Fu masters! We have taken on tough bad guys before. Who says we can't do it again?"

Jay sat up suddenly, a cold fire in his eyes. The sudden movement caused him to clutch his stomach in pain, but he continued to say, "I do. Even venturing near the Imperial City is suicide. There are too many to take out by yourself. The Black Hand has legions under its command. Failure is guaranteed without help."

"You could help us!" Po encouraged,

"No. I am too weak. Even with my weapons training, my hand to hand combat skills are substandard. I would get myself killed," Jay admitted.

"Where did you receive your training?" Crane asked.

"I would rather not speak about that," Jay said hesitating a little, "All you need to know is that I can handle myself with a sword."

"Changing the subject a little, but who was the advisor that didn't try to overthrow the Emperor?" Viper asked.

The wolf thought for a moment before replying, "I think he was a turtle. If I remember correctly, him name was Oogway."

"The founder of Kung Fu! He unravelled the mysteries of harmony and focus," Po breathed, awed.

"Hmph...sound about right," Jay said with a small smile at Po's fanboy personality.

There was a lull in the conversation in which a servant entered the room.

"Excuse my interruption, Masters, but there is someone at the palace gates asking to see Master Viper. He is a snake of some kind," the servant said.

"Oh! Let him in! And take him to the kitchen please," Viper kindly ordered, "I'll meet him there."

The servant turned to leave but Jay's voice stopped him.

"Servant, could you spare a moment and come here?"

"The servant looked hesitantly at Master Viper before walking over to the bed.

"What do you need, sir?" He asked.

"First of all, I would prefer it if I was called Jay instead and secondly, take this," Jay said while placing a few Yuan in his paw, "Even the lowest deserve a little something nice."

Tears welled up in the servant's eyes as he spoke, "Thank you! Thank you! I have never been treat this well in my entire life!"

"You are equal to me in my eyes. You may carry on with your task."

The servant bowed low to Jay and left to escort the visitor to the kitchen, tucking the Yuan into a pocket.

"Well, I'll see you around, Jay," Viper said before trailing after the servant.

The others wished him well and left soon afterwards.

Viper had since arrived in the kitchen and was greeted by the sight of a black cobra sitting at the table.

"Brett! I'm so sorry! Something came up and I totally forgot about school work," Viper apologized, sitting down next to him.

"No worries, Viper, no worries," Brett said, "You did nothing wrong. It's just your job."

"Yeah, I guess so...but we should probably start, lest it get late," Viper suggested.

"Good idea," Brett said, as she took out her History homework from her bag that she had picked up from the training hall on her way here.

Viper spread the sheet between them and got out two quills and an inkwell to share.

By the time Brett had helped Viper finish her worksheet, it was already time for dinner.

"Would you like to stay for dinner? It has gotten around that time," Viper offered.

"I would be honored," Brett replied, smiling at her.

The rest of the Five chose that moment to enter with Po, and surprisingly, Jay as well.

Brett looked up at the new arrivals and saw Jay at the back of the crowd.

"Brett, what in the blazes are you doing here?" Jay asked, thoroughly surprised at the sight of his friend.

"Helping Viper with her History. I could ask you the same thing...and why aren't you in the hospital?" Brett asked.

"These Kung Fu nursemaids took it upon themselves to care for me," Jay said as Brett's eyes widened in shock, "Hard to believe, right?"

Brett only nodded, looking around at the Masters with a newfound respect.

Then, everyone took their seats and Po served them fresh noodle soup ten minutes later. Dinner had begun.

A/N: Hey guys! Hope you enjoyed this chapter! The next one will detail dinner and a few other elements. The next chapter will probably be more exciting than this filler ;)

JubJub out.


	5. More Than A Meeting

The Valenroh Chronicles

By: JubJub 0250

Chapter Five: More Than A Meeting

Valley of Peace, Valenroh; September 1, 1502

"Order up," Po said, sliding bowls of soup off of his arms to the diners.

"Man, great as always, Po," Mantis commented around a mouthful of soup.

Jay swallowed a spoonful and was pleasantly surprised.

"This is quite possibly the best meal I have ever had," the wolf commented quietly.

Everyone besides Brett shot surprised looks at him.

"What do you normally eat?" Monkey asked.

Jay shrugged. "Generally rice."

While Po looked at Jay like he had grown a second head, Tigress remembered something.

"Wait a second, wolf. What happened to that money you stole?"

"I spent it," Jay said taking, another bite.

"You what?!" Tigress exclaimed, outraged.

"Well I need food!" Jay said defensively.

"The money in that coin purse was nearly 300 yuan!" Tigress exclaimed, rising from the table so quickly that she almost toppled her chair.

"You would never understand," Jay snarled through gritted teeth, starting to get upset.

"Oh yeah? Try us!" Mantis piped up.

"You masters," Jay said, spitting out the word like it was poison, "have no concept of money. Whatever you need is given to you on a silver platter. You probably haven't done an honest day's work in your lives! And the job you have you don't even do well!"

Then his mind registered what he had said and his bowl suddenly became a point of great interest for him.

The masters were a little shocked but Tigress recovered first.

"You dare to insult us?!"

Jay said nothing.

"Look at me!" the tiger commanded.

Jay did so and said, "I'm sorry. That was a moment of weakness."

"No worries. Everyone has moments like that and we won't hold it against you," Monkey said even though he was sure Tigress would hold a grudge.

"Thank you, Monkey. It's just so frustrating that I have to clean up the messes you guys miss in the slums to protect..." Jay paused, as if remembering something, "Oh gods."

"What's the matter?" Viper asked.

"Cat got your tongue?" Mantis asked, chuckling until he was punched off of the table by a certain tiger.

"I have some business to attend to in the village. I'll return later," Jay said briskly, ignoring Mantis's joke.

"What do you mean you'll return later?! Your wound makes you unfit to travel!" Crane protested.

Jay pushed his chair back from the table and stood. He turned and walked out of the kitchen without another word, leaving his barely touched soup and six curious masters behind. Brett also rose and slithered of his chair with a muffled *thump*. He quickly followed after Jay and managed to catch up with him.

"Where are you going?" Brett asked, keeping the wolf's brisk pace, "You're making them even more suspicious."

"I know," Jay growled, frustrated, "I would tell you where we're going, but I'm afraid we'll be overheard."

Brett continued to fire off questions, but received no reply. When they reached the bottom of the stairs, they slowed to a walking pace so as to appear like they were in no hurry. The pair walked as quickly as they could through the village and after fifteen minutes, the reached the Rat's Den.

"Why here?" Brett asked.

"This is my current home," Jay said as they walked, "Not the most pleasant place, but it is a necessity."

"What are you doing here?" Brett asked, getting more suspicious by the second, "Are you doing something illegal?"

Jay looked at the cobra. The wolf's eyes glowed an icy blue in the shadows. "According to the Imperial Remnant's laws in this area, yes."

The two trekked further into the sprawl of winding alleyways, passing dilapidated buildings along the way. Within minutes, the trapdoor was quietly opened and the cobra followed the wolf inside. The interior was pitch black, the darkness so thick you almost could cut it with a knife.

A voice emanated from the darkness, "Who is your greatest friend?"

"The shadows," Jay replied.

It was a code phrase the orphans and him had come up with to test for intruders. As soon as the words left his mouth, he was momentarily blinded by the light of a candle. The five orphans stared back at them, looking happy to see them.

Mei walked up to the wolf and hugged him tightly. Jay returned the gesture, with limitations, of course. The room was suddenly filled with chatter as the children asked Jay questions all at once.

"Wait, wait kids," Jay chuckled, "Questions after I tell you this, please. The reason I didn't return after school today, was because I was wounded."

Shocked gasps came from all five orphans as the stared at him, mouths agape.

"W-what happened," Xìngfú finally asked, a slight shudder in his voice.

"I am being hunted by the Black Hand for disrupting their plans. Do you remember them?" The wolf asked.

The children nodded yes and the leopard twins shuddered.

"This place is no longer safe. At the end of freshmen year or earlier, Brett and I will take you all to a safe location." Jay continued, gesturing to Brett as he said the snake's name.

Brett smiled at the children, giving them a small bit of comfort.

"Where will we go?" Muilì asked, looking concerned.

"We will head to the Fist of Calix headquarters," Brett spoke up, "You will be safe there."

Wu Jin was wide eyed in surprise.

"So we are going to your home?" He asked.

"Yes," Jay said, smiling slightly.

Línghún and Mei remained silent.

"Brett, do you have anywhere to stay?" Jay asked.

"Just the local hotel. Why?" Brett replied.

"Would you like to stay here and take care of the kids? I imagine the hotel will be quite expensive over time," Jay offered.

"It is siphoning my supply of cash away at an alarming rate," Brett admitted, thinking. After a moment of hesitation, the cobra said, "I accept."

Jay grinned happily at Brett and the serpent returned the gesture.

"Here, take this sleeping sack for your bed," Jay said, handing the item to the cobra.

Brett took it and laid it in a secluded corner before saying, "I still need to check out of the hotel and fetch my things."

"Ok. I'll accompany you," the wolf said, standing up.

"What? Why leave so soon?" Línghún asked, looking forlorn.

Jay frowned at her expression and knelt in front of her, gently tilting her chin up.

"I'll only be gone for a while. I'll be back in a week or two," the wolf said, smiling reassuringly at her, "Besides you'll have Brett to take care of you."

Brett smiled at Línghún, reenforcing Jay's point.

"...Alright, I trust you," the leopard replied reluctantly.

"I'll see you all soon," Jay said softly, hugging each orphan in turn, "Remember to put out the candle and to not leave the house without Brett."

"Yes Jay," the children chorused, eager to please him.

"We probably should go, Jay," Brett said, "The Masters of the Jade Palace may be searching for us."

"Why would the Masters be looking for you guys?" Wu Jin asked.

"Well, I'm living at the Palace until my wound is healed," Jay explained.

"That is so cool! Have you talked with Master Tigress? Have they taught you Kung Fu? Are you their best friends?" Mei asked, words spilling out of her mouth.

"Yes, no, and no," Jay replied, chuckling.

"It would be so...so...awesome if they taught you Kung Fu," Mei said aloud, her ten year old mind starting to run out of synonyms for 'cool.'

The other children responded uproariously to this suggestion, all yelling their approval.

"Guys! You need to be quieter!" Jay said urgently, shushing them.

The young orphans were silent almost immediately. They all listened intently for a few moments, ears straining to hear any out of the ordinary sounds. There was no tell-tale creak of old floorboards from above.

Jay breathed a sigh of relief before saying, "That could have been bad..."

"They're safe. That's what matters," Brett commented.

Silence descended on the group, hovering before them like a dense fog.

Jay remembered what the had been talking about earlier.

"It's high time we departed. We should go to fetch your things, Brett."

"Agreed," Brett replied simply, starting to move towards the ceiling hatch.

"I'll miss you guys. See you all in a few weeks," the wolf said.

His adopted family ran towards him and wrapped their arms around their big brother. The group embrace was broken a few seconds later. Goodbyes were exchanged and the pair of teens clambered out through the trapdoor and into the dusk.

The wolf and the serpent proceeded more slowly this time, for they were in no hurry. The wolf and the snake reach their destination by the time the sun had set. Jay knocked twice on the wooden door and stepped back. The door swung open a few moments later and the waiting pair were enveloped in lantern light. A pig stood before them peering at them with small eyes. The pig recognized the snake, but not the wolf standing on his doorstep.

"Who are you?" The pig asked.

"A friend," Jay replied coolly, "I'm simply here to help my companion collect his things."

"Come on in," the pig responded, stepping aside to let them pass.

Jay walked inside and shut the door behind him.

"I take it you know where your room is?" The canine asked, addressing the cobra.

"Of course I do," Brett said, "it'll be up the stairs, first door on the right.

The two teens proceeded up the stairs and approached the correct room. Jay tried the knob and it surprisingly turned.

Jay shot an exasperated scowl at Brett. What he got in return was a look of suspicion.

"I locked that door...be on your guard...," Brett commented.

Jay shoved the door open and he and Brett burst inside. The room was simple, containing only a futon and a small desk. Two cloaked figures crouched by the window, facing towards them. The ghostly light of the half moon shone through the window, giving the room some meager illumination. One of the figures had a bow strung and at the ready in eager paws. An arrow was already nocked in the bow, it's razor-tipped head pointing threateningly at Jay. A sticky, black substance seemed to be covering the business end of the arrow. The second figure struck a flint over the arrowhead and the latter burst into flames. Both figures were tigers, the male colored orange and the female sporting rare white fur. The light of the flames revealed something in the shadows: a male leopard clad in white and gray. A short sword was was gripped in a spotted paw, a sapphire inlaid in the hilt. He slid behind the white tiger and in one quick motion, held the sword blade to her neck. Her orange companion gave a start at the sudden appearance of the leopard.

"Don't shoot, or I will end her life," the leopard growled.

"...Fine," came the reluctant reply.

"Good kitty," the leopard commented, opening the paw that wasn't wielding the sword.

Ice crystals flew forth and with a tap of a forefinger, the arrow turned to ice.

Jay spoke, almost reverently, "The Sorcerers of Arradak..."

"Indeed, boy," the leopard said, making a fist, causing the encased arrow to burst into snow, "I am a sorcerer. And I have come to take what they have stolen from us.

Turning to the male tiger, he said, "Give me the Arradak Heart, and no harm will come to your friend."

"I will never-" the tiger began, but was cut off by the approach of ten members of the Imperial Remnant, acting as town guards.

"What's going on here?" The lead guard, a black bear asked loudly.

"A reclamation effort," the sorcerer muttered before springing into action.

Everything seemed to happen at once. The orange tiger tore a hanging lantern from the ceiling and lobbed it towards the imperials. They dived to avoid the projectile and it sailed into the hall outside. The lantern shattered on the frame of a sliding door and the fire flared as it greedily devoured the paper door, moving slowly towards barrels of lantern oil in a corner. Back in the room, the sorcerer lunged with his blade a split second after the arrow was loosed. The shooter cried out in pain as the cold steel ran through his back.

"Noooo!" The white tiger screamed, driving her fist into the sorcerer's gut.

The latter grunted in pain, stumbling backwards. The sword slipped from his grasp and the female tiger pulled it out of her companion slowly. Jay and Brett rushed to a pair of knives on the desk as the imperials pulled themselves to their feet. The sudden movement tore Jay's stitches open, but the adrenaline burning a fiery trail through his veins dulled the pain immensely. The leopard had recovered from the punch and approached the two tigers from behind. With fast hands, he removed an amulet from around the neck of the wounded tiger and placed it around his own. A guard ran at the leopard with a battle cry and the latter whirled about to face him. The soldier's blade arced downwards with the precision of a killer. The guard's spotted foe swept his weapon up into a parry, angling the sword tip down slightly. The steel blades met with a resounding clang. The force of the attack and the position of the blocking sword threw the sorcerer's opponent off balance. The leopard drew his blade back to strike the killing blow, but something interrupted him. The barrels of lantern oil ignited with a fwoosh and the room along with the occupants were enveloped in flame.

A/N: Ok guys so sorry for the long long wait. For those who review, thank you for sticking with this story. For those who have moved on, I wish you well and will be sorry to see you go. Have a fantastic Christmas all of you!

~Jubs


	6. Inferno Escape

The Valenroh Chronicles

By: JubJub 0250

Chapter Six: Inferno Escape

Valley of Peace, Valenroh; September 1, 1502

Raiden

Unforgiving flames rushed in through the doorway, instantly incinerating seven of the ten Imperial Guardsmen. Their screams of pain were drowned out by the roar of the firestorm. The two of the three remaining had serious burns and were slowly being eaten away by the fire. The third, a tiger of only eighteen summers, had received a major burn across his eyes and singed fur. The black bear had tackled him to the ground scarcely a split second before the explosion, covering the tiger with his body. The bear was screaming now, his back ablaze.

"Raiden," The bear yelled.

The tiger underneath him looked up towards the sound of his voice.

"You will be great one day, my apprentice."

"Master!" Raiden screamed, "Master, please!"

But it was too late. The light had left the bear's eyes and his burning corpse fell limp on top of the tiger.

"Noooo! Master!" He yelled, wriggling out from under the bear.

He stood up and looked around wildly for any sight of his fellow guardsmen. He didn't see any of them. If fact, he saw nothing at all. Raiden attempted to rub his eyes, convinced that there was something covering them. He recoiled a moment later from his own paws as excruciating pain flooded his face upon contact. He grunted and waited for a moment for the pain to pass. Only then did Raiden feel the heat of the raging inferno around him. He took a tentative step forward as the foundations groaned. Without his sight, Raiden almost lost his balance when his foot hit the floor. The fire weakened wood gave way beneath his paw and he toppled through the floor. By some stroke of luck that was surely running out, he landed on a vacant bed six feet below. Smoke seeped into the room from underneath the door and collected in the room above. Raiden coughed a little before sitting upright and feeling for the edge of the bed. He slowly rose to his feet, still slightly dazed. The tiger reached out his right paw and took a few steps towards where he thought the wall was. Raiden's paw brushed wood and he was filled with hope.

'Maybe somehow...I can make it out of this alive.'

The feline continued to to feel along the wall, barely noticing it's smooth texture. The heat was growing stronger by the second and smoke was starting to accumulate on the ceiling. Raiden's paw touched glass and he found a latch a second later. He attempted to raise it. Nothing moved. The tiger tried again, pulling up with all of his strength. It didn't budge, for it was rusted shut. Panic rose swiftly in his heart as he was faced with the decision that could save or end his life. He struggled for breath as he thought. Should he leave the window to search for something to break it and risk not finding it again, or should he stay and take his chances with the latch? The door behind him burned away, interrupting his frenzied thought. The inferno was at the threshold and it was eager to meet him. The time to choose was upon him.

Koran

His power was waning. The initial flash of heat and flame syphoned his strength away. Even with the help of the Arradak Heart, an amulet that strengthened the magical abilities of the user, could only do so much. Koran blasted ice from his outstretched paws, attempting to keep the fire at bay. The barrier he had made held for now, but it didn't look like it would be standing for much longer. Smoke poured upwards from the gaping hole in the floor, collecting near the ceiling. Koran's thoughts drifted briefly to the young imperial who had fallen through the floor. He wondered if the tiger would be alright.

'No,' he thought, 'I need to stay focused or all survivors will perish.'

Koran poured more energy into the ice, continuing to hold the firestorm at bay. He started to back up towards the window opposite of the entrance. One carefully placed step after another, the leopard retreated, replenishing the melting ice all the while. His eyes were rooted to the flickering orange beyond the veil of cold. So focused was he on his task that Koran almost didn't notice the flashing blade to his left. Almost. The white furred tiger had roused herself from grief to swing a sword at his legs. Koran jumped into the air, the blade hissing underneath his feet. He stopped the flow of ice from his paws and reached down to his hip to draw his sword. The leopard's paw moved through empty space. The tiger was wielding Koran's blade with deadly efficiency, rolling to her feet and charging with a rage filled war cry. Koran summoned an icy blade of his own to parry her first swing. The tiger performed a follow up combo that tested the leopard's defenses to the breaking point. He was severely weakened by the heat and his defenses were already failing. Koran called on the last dregs of his energy to turn the floor beneath the feet of his assailant slippery with ice. The tiger fell to the floor, her grip loosening on the blade. The leopard swept forward and plucked the weapon from her paw. He turned and sprinted towards the window, shattering the glass with the pommel of his sword. Without giving the room a backwards glance, Koran climbed out and jumped.

Monkey

Monkey sat cross-legged on his futon, attempting to clear his mind of the day's troubles. Slowly, but surely, he processed each event of the day before reflecting on it and storing it in his memory. It was a painstaking endeavor, one that took months to master. Generally, meditation was monotonous and dull, seeing that the primate had to reflect on one constant every session: training. Day after day it was the same, aside from learning a new technique or warding off the occasional bandit raid. Currently, Monkey was feeling mildly interested as he contemplated today's happenings. Much had occurred and he had many questions. His curiousness caused him to devote more attention than usual to the task, losing himself in the recesses of the mind. Visions of the attack, their new guest, and his suspicious departure flashed on the backs of the primate's closed eyelids. He was about to sink further into the abyss of thought when a deafening boom wrenched him back to reality. Monkey leapt to his feet, bursting into the adjoining hallway. The questioning faces of his comradeship pearled quickly around him.

"What was that?!" Po asked, a little panicked.

"Mantis, if this is another one of your pranks, I swear..." Viper threatened.

"It wasn't! It wasn't! I promise!"

"That noise sounded like it came from-" Tigress started.

Shifu burst into the hallway, comically skidding around a corner and interrupting his students.

"Fire! Fire in the village! Quickly, we must act!" The red panda yelled, before taking off towards the steps.

The teenaged masters broke into a dead sprint to catch up. They all reached the main staircase at relatively the same time. Crane took to the skies, speeding towards the village, outpacing his friends. Monkey dashed down the steps, taking them four at a time. Po tripped over his own feet and began to topple down the stairs. Viper and Mantis stopped to help him up. Monkey left them in the dust, determination fueling his haste. He reached the valley floor in record time with Tigress and Shifu flanking him. The trio forced their way through the crowd gathered in front of the inn. Villagers talked urgently with one another. Monkey saw Shifu's ears twitch as if he had heard something.

"Quiet!" Shifu yelled, but no one seemed to hear him.

"Silence!" Tigress roared, angry at the disrespectful crowd.

The group quieted at once.

"What is it, Master?" Monkey asked.

Shifu gave no reply, only a gesture for him to stay silent. Then Tigress heard a noise above the crackling flames.

_Thump, thump, thump, thump..._

Tigress looked around for the source of the sound, ears swiveling to try and pinpoint the noise. Then, she saw him. In a sooty window on the first floor, a tiger pounded on the glass, his mouth opened in a silent scream. Tigress launched herself at the wall beside the window, leg outstretched. Her flying front kick splintered the weakened wood and it crumbled. She was immediately wreathed in smoke and was lost from the sight of Monkey and the crowd.

Ariana

Her heart was empty. Something that was once so full of life was swallowed up by the schism and fell towards the abyss. Grief. Anger. Pain. These were only a sample of all of the emotions Ariana was feeling. Time seemed to freeze in that fateful moment. The moment where the blade pierced the heart. Now, he laid still, paying no heed to the trials of mortals. Sightless eyes stared at the burning ceiling, his dead gaze still holding the shock of the cold steel entering his back. The living tiger was hardly aware of the heat or the crumbling building around her, only the all consuming sadness that enveloped her like the black cloak of night. Out of the corner of her eye, Ariana saw the wolf and the cobra emerge from behind the overturned desk. Both were covered in ash, making them appear to be pale gray. The pair were coughing frequently, trying to clear their lungs of smoke.

"Help!" The snake called.

Ariana gave them her partial attention, turning her head slightly towards them.

"Please! My friend is wounded!"

"Why should I help you?" She replied, looking away.

The wolf struggled to his feet, swaying dangerously.

He paused for a moment, glancing quickly at the ceiling, eyes widening.

"Look out!" He yelled, starting to move forward.

The ring on the wolf's finger glowed blue and suddenly, he was on top of her. They tumbled aside, narrowly missing the plummeting chunk of the roof that crashed through the floor where she had been only seconds before. Ariana's eyes were full of astonishment that quickly turned into annoyance at the canine on top of her.

"Get off, you oaf!" She demanded, pushing up on his chest.

He rolled off with a groan, the bottom half of his vest shaded crimson.

"Jay!" The cobra yelled, slithering quickly over to him, " Get up! This place is coming down!"

Grunting in pain, Jay rose laboriously to his feet. The pair started to move towards the shattered window at the rear of the room. Ariana also stood and raced over to her deceased friend, lifting him into her arms. She looked to the broken pane and saw that Jay and the serpent had already evacuated the building. Ariana followed suit, vaulting over the sill, the corpse still in her arms.

Tigress

Smoke roiled on the ceiling, a writhing mass of gaseous black poison. Orange tongues of flame surrounded her, providing a stark contrast. Tigress's eyes watered from the stinging smoke, but pressed on regardless. Stifling heat attacked from every side. She wanted more than anything to return to the crisp, clean night outside.

'No!' She chastised herself sharply, 'I have a job to do. This is my duty.'

Tigress could see the tiger now, his features illuminated by the flames. She shoved a bedside table aside and grabbed his wrist. The other feline whipped his head around, staring in her general direction.

"Come on," Tigress said gently, but with authority, "Let's get you to safety."

His features seemed slightly off, but Tigress couldn't put her finger on what was different in the semi-darkness.

She tugged on his wrist and the tiger followed, voicing no complaint. He stumbled over everything, Tigress noticed. It was almost as if he was blind, but she passed it off, thinking the smoke was impairing his sight. She guided her companion around flaming debris, eyes watering. They reached the opening in the wall and emerged into the night. A portion of the ceiling collapsed behind them as they made their way back to the cheering crowd. Shifu looked relieved, she saw. Po, who had since arrived with Mantis and Viper rushed forward to help her with the male tiger. The tiger strode very carefully testing each step as if he was on thin ice. He sat on the ground and sighed. He looked forlorn Tigress saw, as if his very soul was incomplete.

"Who am I to thank for saving me?" The male asked her.

His voice was soft and melodious, despite the fact that he had inhaled much smoke.

"My name is Master Tigress of the Jade Palace," she replied, a little incredulous that he didn't recognize her.

"Oh! Apologies, Master," he said quickly, attempting to rise.

The aforementioned tiger forced the male to remain seated by pressing gently on his shoulders.

"Stop, you needn't show respect to me now; you're wounded."

The tiger obeyed as Tigress said, "I never caught your name."

He opened his mouth to answer, but was cut off by the crowd cheering once more. Koran had leapt from the window, tucking and rolling as soon as he hit the ground. He walked towards the crowd and began being examined by healers.

The male tiger finished his statement once the cheering had died down, "My name's Raiden."

"A strong name," Tigress replied and Raiden nodded in agreement.

The cheering rose for a final time as Jay, Brett, and a beautiful, white furred tiger reached safety. Crane was chastising Jay about moving so much and Viper gave Brett a friendly, relief filled hug. Nobody seemed to notice the white tiger walking away from the scene.

Ariana

Ariana travelled quickly, only stopping to steal a shovel, hammer, and a chisel leaning against the sides of two nearby houses. She wanted to get to the edge of town without being noticed by anyone; after all, she was carrying a corpse. It took her fifteen minutes to reach the crest of a small hill, her initial destination. She found a place where the soil was soft, and started to dig. Minutes blurred into hours and still she dug. Each scoop of dirt was harder to dig up than the last. It felt as with each shovelful, she was one step closer to burying her past six feet under. It was three hours before sunrise by the time she had finished the grave. Tears streamed through Ariana's fur, matting it to her face and blurring her vision. She wiped her eyes angrily; she still had work to do. She found a large, flat stone and placed it at the head of the grave. Picking up the hammer and chisel, Ariana began her task. An hour later she had finished the inscription. In crude letters the message read:

_Here lies Eren_

_The greatest friend._

_May he walk amongst the stars_

_For eternity._

_May his light never fade._

Grief tore into her heart like serrated claws as she looked upon her ally for the last time. As she lifted his body into her arms, something crinkled in one of his pockets. Curious, she reached inside and drew out a piece of parchment. Ariana recognized her late friend's handwriting and started to read.

_Ariana, if you are reading this, I am dead. I want to give you something; consider it a parting gift. I would like you to take my gloves. They are a fabled artifact called the Siphon Gauntlets. They have the ability to steal life from others via touch and give it to the user. This process also works in reverse. Keep them safe and don't let them fall into the wrong paws. I'll miss you, my friend and I hope that we will meet again someday._

_Farewell, Eren_

Ariana tucked the parchment away in a small pouch on her belt and slipped his gloves on. They were a snug fit and seemed to vibrate with life. She stared at them in awe before her expression became stony.

'I swear,' she thought, 'I will have my revenge, wizard! You will pay for what you've done!'

A/N: Hello my readers! It's been a while since I last updated and I apologize. I have been working hard on this chapter (It's longer than usual) and I hoped you all enjoyed it. Thank you so much for the support, 40 reviews, and 645 views! It means so much! Remember to tell me your thoughts via review.

Regards, Jubs


	7. Life In The Aftermath

The Valenroh Chronicles

By: JubJub 0250

**A/N: Review time ladies and gents!**

**pizzawizz: You are an honorable mention from Ch. 1 since you have only recently found this story. I'm glad you like the story so far, especially the way I portray the kids :)**

**lola3934: I'm glad Ch. 6 was enjoyable for you. Your wish for the next chapter has come true it seems ;)**

**Arclight-Zero: I hope that this chapter meets your expectations :) I'm glad you love it.**

**The Assassin of Xion: I'm glad you liked the chapter and I hope I can update more frequently for you in the future :)**

**Solarsystemex: I'm glad you for the last chapter to be intriguing :) I hope you like this one :)**

**animatedfangirl21101: I'm glad you thought the last chapter was worth the wait. I really admire you and really value your opinion. I'm happy that you think so highly of my writing :)**

**AlienHeart1915: Don't be concerned :) Raiden and Tigress won't be a pairing in this story (I think ;) ).**

Chapter Seven: Life In The Aftermath

Valley of Peace, Valenroh; September 2, 1502

Jay

The next few hours blurred together for Jay, a haze of pain obstructing his memory. Healers had bustled around him, inspecting his injuries. They treated them to the best of their ability, gently rubbing cool salves on his burns and stitching the hole in his side shut once more. The head healer had thoroughly chastised the wolf, saying something along the lines of "infected wounds" and "dangerous situations." Jay was only half listening. Instead, he gazed around at the crowd, picking out the Furious Five, Po, and surprisingly the sorcerer. He thought the spellcaster would have fled the scene after killing a man, but his sight confirmed the leopard's presence. However, none of them were the person Jay was searching for. He attempted to stand, eyes flitting around for the telltale hood and scaled back of his best friend. Healers tried to force him to sit, but the wolf resisted for long enough to make eye contact with the cobra conversing with Viper. Brett turned to Viper and apologized for cutting their chat short before slithering to Jay's side. The serpent stopped in front of the wolf, staring straight into Jay's eyes.

"I'm glad to see you're still in one piece," Was all he said.

The wolf just smiled sadly and motioned for Brett to take up a place beside him. The latter did so and for a few minutes, the friends simply sat in silence until Jay posed a question that had come across his mind.

"What was it worth?"

"Pardon?" Brett replied, not knowing exactly what was being referred to.

"Why did this," Jay paused to gesture at the desolation around them, "happen? Surely there must have been some sort of goal."

"Perhaps so," Brett replied after a moments hesitation, "Many guilds were involved in tonight's conflict and tensions will be running high. I know the Fist of Calix at least will not take kindly to The Black Hand acting against us."

"But what can they do? No one guild is strong enough to combat the Black Hand alone; we would be slaughtered," Jay pointed out, looking down at his soot-covered paws.

Someone chuckled from behind them and the pair turned to see the sorcerer listening in on their conversation.

"Not too subtle, are you?" Brett commented, a note of hostility in his voice.

"That was never the intention. If I had moved silently, then I would have had the intention of killing the pair of you, but I digress," the wizard replied cooly. It was as if the very ice he wielded was laced through his voice.

"Comforting," the cobra muttered.

"So why exactly were you in our room? Maybe a better question is why haven't you left by now?" Jay inquired.

"I was tracking those Black Hand agents, if you must know. They had taken something of mine. As for your second question, please use your brain. Wouldn't it look awfully suspicious if I just took off running from the scene like a bat out of hell?" Koran replied.

Brett hissed at the wizard in anger while Jay replied, "Didn't your mother ever teach you to play nice with new people?"

A wry smile flitted across Koran's muzzle, "Ah, finally. I knew your true nature would emerge at some point. That wit could get you into trouble, you know."

"Tried and tested," The wolf responded, "I know my way around."

"See that you do," the leopard said gravely, "Dangerous times are upon us. I'm certain I'll be seeing you soon, thief."

"Likewise..." Jay said back.

"Koran's the name," the former said to the wolf.

With those last parting words, the sorcerer walked away and faded into the early morning twilight.

"I'm glad he's gone," Brett said with a huff.

"And why's that?" Jay inquired with a joking tone, "Could the poor little garter snake not withstand a small amount of verbal abuse?"

"No!" Brett replied with a defensive tone, "He just gives me the creeps."

"Sure," Jay said, a slight smile gracing his features, "You should go back home and I should return to the palace. The children will be wondering where you are."

"True enough," the cobra replied, "Then I will take my leave of you. Goodnight, my friend, and may the gods light your path."

Jay said goodbye to his companion and turned his gaze to the slowly brightening sky.

"More like good morning," he grumbled moodily.

The wolf walked slowly through the ever thinning crowd of villagers and made for the one thousand steps. He could feel the gazes of the Five and Shifu burning into his back as he moved further from the throng. Not once did he look back. He soon faded out of sight of the masters, but he still felt a pair of eyes on him. Jay halted abruptly and for a split second, he could hear a sound he had heard for the better part of his life.

"Viper."

It was a statement.

"How did you know it was me?" Viper asked, slithering to the wolf's side.

"I know the sound of scales against stone very well. That and Brett has already headed home." Jay replied, stretching out his right paw towards her, "Climb on."

Viper was a little taken aback by his invitation, but gratefully accepted. She coiled loosely around his shoulders as the lupine started to ascend the thousand steps. Viper soon broke the silence that had fallen upon them.

"So, what happened in there?"

Jay laughed. It was a humorless laugh, accompanied with a smile that didn't reach his eyes.

"I honestly don't know what to make of the situation. I travelled to Brett's room at that inn and when we entered, we saw two Black Hand agents waiting for us. A sorcerer was also there. Some imperials arrived a short while later and that's when all hell broke loose."

He told Viper his tale, how the fire started, the duel between the wizard and the imperial, how he saved the Black Hand agent, and their escape. Viper listened with rapt attention, enthralled by the story. After some time, Jay finished. They were about two hundred steps from the summit.

"Viper?"

"Hmm?"

"What is happening to me?"

"What do you mean?" Viper asked, puzzled.

"When I saved that girl, the Black Hand agent, I put on a burst of speed and strength. I felt raw power flow through my veins," Jay glanced into Viper's concerned face, "This has happened twice now and I don't know what to do."

"Maybe you can look in the Jade Palace archives. It might have something that can help," she suggested.

Jay flashed her a grateful smile, "Thanks Viper. I'll keep that in mind.

The pair proceeded in silence up the remainder of the steps. Jay walked her to the barracks like a true gentleman. He got on one knee at the door to the building, allowing Viper to slither off of him.

"Thanks for the ride," Viper said.

"It's not a problem," Jay replied with a chuckle, "I'm pretty used to it."

They walked into the establishment together and parted ways at the door to Viper's room. After goodnights were exchanged, Jay continued on to the medical wing of the palace. He stepped over the threshold and flopped unceremoniously onto one of the soft beds. A groan of exhaustion was wrenched from him when he sat up to take off his cloak. Successfully shedding the garment, he laid back down and was out before he hit the pillow.

Raiden

Raiden stared open mouthed at the healer in front of him. He stumbled backwards like he had been slapped. The healer repeated the sentence that had changed his life forever.

"I am so sorry sir. There's nothing we can do...your eyes..."

Raiden had heard enough.

'I'm blind, I'm blind, I'm blind.'

This mantra repeated over and over in his head. It left no room for any other thoughts. All that mattered was here and now. The life he had lived before this night was crumbling to ash. A soft paw was placed on his shoulder.

"Lets go Raiden," Tigress coaxed, pulling him away from the healer.

Radien didn't respond, for he was still in a state of shock

The sound of the crowd slowly faded from his ears until only the soft padding of tiger paws remained.

"Tigress?"

"Yes?"

"Where are you taking me?" Raiden asked.

"We're going to the Jade Palace. Maybe our healers can help you up there," Tigress suggested.

"Can you take me to the Imperial barracks first?" the male asked, "I must speak to my superior."

"Certainly. It's this way," Tigress said.

She held his paw more tightly and somehow, it gave him a feeling of security. They walked for few more minutes, Tigress verbally warned and physically guided Raiden around obstacles in their path. They made good time and reached the Imperial barracks relatively quickly.

"We're here. Follow me," Tigress stated bluntly, holding the door open for Raiden.

The latter proceeded and his companion guided him to a sliding rice paper door at the end of the entryway hall.

"Is this it?" Raiden asked.

He tentatively extended a paw to brush the rough doorframe.

Tigress replied with a nod, and then mentally kicked herself for the slip up.

"Yes," Tigress replied simply, her cheeks flushing a light pink due to her embarrassment.

Raiden knocked on the doorframe. A gruff "Enter," was heard from within. The male tiger slid open the door and stepped into the office. Although he could not see it, a rhino sat at the desk situated in the middle of the room. He was intently studying some documents on the face of the desk and didn't look up when Raiden entered. Raiden dropped to one knee, his right fist over his heart, and head down.

"Shuzhu," the male tiger said.

(A/N: Shuzhu is the rank of garrison commander in Ancient China.)

"Rise and report solider," the Shuzhu commanded.

"Sir there was a fire in the village."

This immediately got the Shuzhu's attention.

"Why wasn't I informed about this!?" The Shuzhu raged, "Is everyone alri-..."

Raiden's superior had looked up and seen the former's burned eyes.

"Oh gods...what happened?"

"My eyes were burned in the fire, sir," Raiden said bluntly.

"Can you still see solider?" The Shuzhu asked.

The question was said in vain, for in his heart, the Shuzhu knew the answer.

"No sir," Raiden replied sadly.

"Where is the rest of your patrol?"

"All dead sir."

The Shuzhu fell silent and contemplated what he had heard.

"They will be given a warrior's funeral. As for you solider, I am relieving you of duty," The Shuzhu said reluctantly.

"What!?" Raiden exclaimed, "But sir!"

"I'm sorry solider, but you would just be a liability. A blind warrior can't fight. You are dismissed."

"Sir, please-"

"You are dismissed, citizen," The Shuzhu said forcefully.

Anger filled Raiden and he had to restrain himself from insulting the Shuzhu. The life he had lived was now truly gone. Raiden berated himself for harboring any hope that the Shuzhu would be merciful. Raiden had known somewhere in his heart the he would be discharged, but he had convinced himself not to believe it. Now, he was paying the price for ignorance as the cruel reality of the situation crashed over him like a storm driven wave.

Through gritted teeth, Raiden said, "Then I will take my leave of you _sir_. Good day." The word 'sir' dripped with contempt and loathing. He turned smartly on his heel, fumbled slightly for the wooden edge of the sliding door, and wrenched it open. Raiden stepped outside and slammed the door shut so hard, the frame splintered a little.

"Raiden! What happened?" Tigress asked, surprised at his anger.

"The fool discharged me!" Raiden exclaimed vehemently.

He took several deep breaths to calm himself. Raiden stewed for a few more minutes with Tigress standing silently beside him. Soon, however, he had calmed down enough to have a level head.

Not wanting to keep his companion waiting, Raiden said, "Tigress, can you take me to my quarters? It's the third door on the left."

"Of course," she replied before taking his hand again.

Tigress carefully guided Raiden down the hall to the room he had given directions to. She opened the door and he immediately crossed over the threshold.

"Tigress, can you take me over to my chest, please?"

The feline master led Raiden to the piece of furniture without a word. The male tiger crouched down before it and felt along the edge until he encountered two latches, one on either side of the chest. Raiden popped the latches and opened the chest. He felt around and pulled out a sleeveless white vest with black trim, gray pants, a black traveling cloak, and a small sack of money.

"I need you to leave for a few moments, Tigress," Raiden said once he had risen from his crouch.

"Why-...Oh! Right!" Tigress replied, feeling a little embarrassed. At first, she had been unsure of why he wanted her to leave, but got the message after Raiden shook the bundle of clothes for emphasis.

She walked outside of the room to give Raiden privacy. He quickly slipped into his clothes, excluding his cloak, and started to feel along the walls again. His paws brushed something wooden and he grabbed onto it. The object was his trusty Bo staff; a gift from his Master. Raiden felt further down and discovered that, thankfully, the weapon was in its harness. He slipped the harness on over his vest and folded the cloak over his arm. He started to feel towards the door when his paw brushed against his desk. His paws passed over a calligraphy set, a few papers, and finally, a black strip of silk. He paused over this before tying the yard-long piece of material over his eyes.

'Now,' Raiden thought, 'I can face the world anew.'

He continued about the perimeter until he reached the door. He slid it open and stepped out to reunite with Tigress. Raiden heard her stand up from the chair she was sitting in and turned his head in her direction.

He smiled slightly at her and said, "I'm finished here. Let's go to the Jade Palace."

**A/N: Thank you all who have stuck with this story even after my absence. I really appreciate the support. High school beat me into the ground in the fourth quarter. But, since it's summer, I hope I can update more frequently. Also, as shown above, I'm going to start answering reviews before every chapter so make sure that you REVIEW! I would love to hear your comments. Thanks again! I love you all :)**

**~Jubs **


	8. Author's Note

Greetings fans. It's Jubs here and this may be the last time I will ever write in the Kung Fu Panda fandom. This story, even with only fifty reviews, had a great run. However, The Valenroh Chronicles are from here on out, discontinued. I have just lost interest in writing Kung Fu Panda fanfictions and don't have any inspiration. This story simply had too many OC's to keep up with. Furthermore, in the Kung Fu Panda 3 trailer, it seemed like Po could manifest the powers of a god and that simply isn't what I was hoping for. I'm just going to walk away. For any loyal fans who remain, thank you for all of your support. It was and is greatly appreciated. For anyone who is interested, my brother, Farseer3669 and I are considering writing a Young Justice/Teen Titans/Star Wars collaboration. If you are interested in these subjects, please leave a review on this note and I can PM you the link when it is posted. Thank you all so much. I will still continue to read Kung Fu Panda stories so you might see me around from time to time. Keep eating those noodles and bean buns XD!

-JubJub 0250


End file.
